40 Love
by skyz
Summary: Divorce: Denied! Their marriage was on the rocks and the love was all but gone. But the judge insists that for two months they'll have to work together to get their divorce...if they still want it by then.
1. 15 Love

**40-Love**

**By: skyz**

**Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs. I don't have a degree in law and so anything dealing with the law I've made up and it has no bearing on real life. I know judges don't act like this and whatever else I've done that doesn't hold true to court manners and such. **

**A/N: Hi all. I've been in the mood to write another fantasy fic. And I wanted it to be different from my other one so I came up with this idea. As I'm a tennis freak it's based around tennis. And I have to say I love this whole premise and I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this fic. Enjoy. Skyz.**

**~*~**

**Prologue- **

**"By the power invested in me I declare your marriage at an impasse and have seen to it that your petition for a divorce has been denied."**

**The stunned silence that descended in the courtroom was deafening.**

**"Wh-what?" was the startled and incredulous voice of one of the attorney's that finally broke the silence.**

**The judge frowned.**

**"Was that not clear enough?" she asked sharply glaring at the lawyer.**

**"Wait a minute!"**

**The judge turned her gaze to the current Mrs. William Pennington and smiled pleasantly.**

**"Yes?" she asked easily.**

**Buffy's mouth opened and closed as she tried to form a coherent sentence, to express her outrage and her utter disbelief.**

**"Oh bloody hell! This has got to be some kind of sick joke. Listen here you bi-"**

**"Spike you can't talk to the judge like that," his attorney snapped at Spike. Spike surged to his feet and glared all around.**

**Buffy buried her head in her hands and tried to ignore what was going on.**

**This could not be happening, she thought furiously.**

**"Buffy?" her bestfriend and lawyer patted her on the shoulder and tried to get her to look at her.**

**"Do something," Buffy hissed out.**

**Willow Rosenberg immediately looked up at the judge.**

**"I-I well I object," Willow blurted out breaking through the loud murmurs.**

**"Will c'mon you know we aren't at trial. There's not much to object about," Spike's attorney told Willow as he turned to her and smiled.**

**Willow looked to the judge who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself.**

**"He's right Ms. Rosenberg," the judge said.**

**"You can't do this. I mean you can't just say we can't get divorced, and not even give us a good enough reason why! I am not going to stand for this," Buffy suddenly erupted as she got to her feet.**

**She strode down the aisle to the door head held high and chin firmly shoved in the air.**

**"That's right luv walk away," Spike called after her. "It's after all what you do best!"**

**Buffy stiffened and stood stock still.**

**"That's right blaming me is what **_you** do best Spike. Blame me for this whole thing. It is my fault, and it's taken you telling me that for the past _six months_**** for it to finally sink in! Thanks **__so** much," Buffy spat out turning to glare at Spike.**_

**The married couple glared at eachother.**

**"See?" the judge asked. "See there you go. There's the passion I knew you both had. In fact that's one of the reasons why I'm denying your divorce. See I know you both-"**

**Buffy turned her blazing green eyes to the judge and took one step forward.**

**"You **_know** us?" she echoed incredulously. "_How do you know us_****? I've only just met you today! You don't know anything about us!"**_

**The judge shook her head.**

**"I know enough. I know that you two were the happiest couple I'd ever seen five years ago. I mean everything seemed to be going so well for you. I-"**

**"Where have you been for the past three years? Surely not in our life! We aren't happy and if you don't grant us our damn divorce we'll go somewhere else!" Spike yelled.**

**"Yeah," Buffy echoed determinedly.**

**The judge banged her gavel until her hand ached.**

**Reluctant silence descended.**

**"I know enough-"the judge began.**

**"How?" Buffy snapped angrily.**

**"Tabloids," the judge waved a dismissive hand and grinned. "I mean I just felt so bad for you Buffy. I mean with Spike cheating on you. And Spike my heart just hurts for you. I mean it must be awfully hard to know your wife is so much better than you. I mean she knows how to win and you just-"**

**"She's not better than me," Spike growled out. "The tabloids are filled with lies and there isn't a shred of truth in 'em. So don't talk to us about knowin' me or Buffy!"**

**The judge tsked and shook her head.**

**"I know enough like I said. And so that's why I'm denying your divorce. There are a few terms though."**

**The judge paused and studied them a moment.**

**"This so can not be legal," Buffy muttered running a hand through her hair. She threw a glance at Willow for assistance.**

**"I don't know. I'm corporate law Buffy. You know that," Willow mumbled under her breath.**

**"It's all the same! Just- why are you doing this? Can't you see we don't want to be married to eachother? That we just aren't compatible?" Buffy finally asked drained.**

**"What I see are two people who have to come to terms with their differences and divorce won't help with that. So back to my terms. If in two months you two aren't back together I will grant you your divorce. I'm still speaking," she glared at Willow who was about to interrupt. "Now while these two months pass Buffy, you will have to coach William. And William you will have to listen to her and obey her rules. She's now in control of your career. Now as you both are aware the coach-athlete relationship is a-"**

**"Excuse me?! I have my own career. I just can't give it up to play babysitter to **_him**. I won't. It is not my fault that he's so lazy and such a drunk that he can't get off his ass-"**_

**"Shut up! This isn't all about you. Why does everything have to be about Buffy?! Buffy this and Buffy that! My life does not, nor ever will revolve around you-"Spike roared as he glared at Buffy.**

**"You will show up at William's residence before noon tomorrow ready to start training him. There will be a court approved supervisor…"**

**Buffy tuned the judge's voice out. **

**She felt like screaming.**

**Laughing hysterically and tearing her hair out by the roots.**

**This was insane.**

**There was no way she was going to do this. There wasn't a way she was going to put her career on hold to help Spike put his on track.**

**It wasn't even thinkable much less doable.**

**No way.**

**No way in hell.**

**Her eyes shot to Spike who stood glaring at her and she felt the first stirring of anger at him.**

**She'd been happy to resign herself to the fact that he wasn't worth helping.**

**He would never change and she should have known that.**

**And it was his fault that she was in this position.**

**Their eyes met suddenly.**

**Buffy felt the jolt all the way to her toes.**

**Spike ignored the jolt of sexual attraction that shot through him as he stared at Buffy.**

**It would go away, he mused. **

**Much like their love for one another had.**

**He couldn't believe what the judge had said.**

**She was off her bleedin' gob and he wasn't gonna tolerate this. Especially from some half cocked judge who got her information from the tabloids.**

**Bloody bint didn't know what she was talking about.**

**Having Buffy be his coach was insane.**

**Didn't she see that they couldn't even be in the same room for more than five minutes without arguing? Without wanting to rip eachother's throats out?**

**Scowling he glared at Buffy.**

**This was her fault and she knew it.**

**Denial girl she was.**

**She was the one who couldn't give a bloke a chance. Let him do his own thing and accept him as he was. She was the one who had to better herself.**

**She was the one who-**

**Spike broke off that train of thought.**

**It wasn't going to serve him any good to dwell on why he and Buffy just couldn't work things out. He had done his best, he assured himself quickly.**

**Ignored the voice that told him he'd done nothing and that it served him right, that Buffy wanted nothing to do with him anymore.**

**Buffy's slow smile startled him.**

**Buffy couldn't help but smile as a thought occurred to her.**

**She could do this, she thought pursing her lips. She could whip Spike into shape and have the pleasure of watching him sink or swim.**

**Then she could walk away and begin her life anew.**

**"You better be ready at 5 a.m. Spike," she spoke then. **

**"Yeah right," Spike turned away from her.**

**"And you'd better not be drunk! Cuz if you're drunk then…I swear…"**

**"What you'll just bitch and moan me to death?" Spike asked snidely.**

**"That's enough! Court is adjourned," the judge snapped out abruptly and rose.**

**"Come on Willow," Buffy ordered as she grabbed her purse and headed out of the courtroom. Willow hurried after her glancing back at Spike as she left.**

**Spike slipped his duster on and rolled his shoulders.**

**"You find a way out of this," he told his lawyer as he stalked off.**

**~*~**

_"….celebrity divorces' seem to be the 'it' thing at the moment Mary. In fact the newest couple to have filed for divorce are superstars on the tennis court. Current U.S Open winner Buffy Anne Summers filed for divorce from her husband pro tennis player William 'Spike' Pennington more than six months ago. Today was the day their divorce was to have been finalized. But it seems the judge denied their petition for a divorce and instead has issued her own set of rules. Here's what their respective lawyers had to say on this unforeseen development…"_

_"I think this is a gross misuse of the legal system. In fact I know it is. This judge has taken her own biased opinion and thrust it upon my client and it's wrong! Wrong and I will appeal this and win. I assure you of that!"_

_"…That was Lindsey McDonald, Spike Pennington's lawyer. Willow Rosenberg known for handling the merger of giant conglomerate Retco Inc. and Johnson and Patterson two pharmaceutical firms with a combined worth of more than sixty billion dollars. Here's what she had to say on behalf of her client…"_

_"I don't know if this is how it's done in family court, but I'll be damned if I let that judge ruin my client's life any longer. If my client has to endure these ridiculous rules a minute longer after I win our appeal I will most definitely sue. See this Judge Jenkins? This is my resolve face!"_

_"…there you have it Mary. Though just what the judge's terms were we aren't certain as documents have been sealed. But whatever it was it must have been quite something to incur such a reaction. We'll keep our eye on this case. Back to you Mary…"_

**Rupert Giles snapped off his t.v. and picked up his phone and dialed.**

**"Buffy?" he asked as the phone was picked up on the seventh ring.**

**"Giles?" Buffy's weak voice answered hesitantly.**

**"Yes. How are you dear?" he asked concernedly.**

**He frowned when he heard a sniffle.**

**"I've been better," she admitted lowly.**

**Giles grimaced in sympathy.**

**"No doubt," he muttered. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.**

**There was a long pause before Buffy finally answered.**

**"Yes. I need your help with Spike. See the judge wants me…"**

**Twenty minutes later Giles hung up the phone and shook his head. Cleaned his glasses and tried to find the reason in such a ludicrous idea.**

**There was no way Buffy and Spike could make such an agreement work.**

**"Love?" he called out from his study.**

**He heard his wife coming and met her at the door.**

**Smiling up at him she waited for him to speak.**

**"Buffy called. She needs my help with Spike. Seems something has come up and well… Buffy isn't handling it all too well," he muttered.**

**Olivia nodded.**

**"When are you leaving?" she asked at last.**

**"As soon as I can."**

**Olivia gave him a small smile.**

**"If you can't help those two then they deserve to be divorced. I really hope you can fix things between them Rupert. They belong together. Why can't they see that anymore?" she wondered aloud.**

**"I don't know. I just don't know."**

****


	2. 15 All

40-Love

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Thanks for all the kind reviews. I'm gonna enjoy writing this story. Thanks again. Enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter One-

Buffy gave a heartfelt sigh as she punched in the security code to get into Spike's gated house.

"He didn't change it?" her companion asked curiously.

Buffy sent him a small smile.

"It wouldn't have occurred to Spike to change it. As it is I'm never here. I've no reason to be here. Who lives in L.A.?" she asked with a huff.

"I do," Charles Gunn told her with a grin as he drove through the now opened gates.

Buffy sighed.

"But you aren't a tennis player now are you? No wonder he's so fucked up. Breathing this air and living the way he does. I can't believe he blames me for all his problems on the court! I wasn't the one who told him to-"

Gunn sent her an amused look before he spoke breaking into her mini rant.

"I get that you don't like him Buffy. So I'll ask why are you here? More specifically why am I here? I thought your divorce was final and things were going smoothly?"

Parking in the circular drive at the front of the huge mansion Gunn turned the car off and turned to face Buffy.

She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"Well I'm surprised you haven't heard. The judge refused to grant our divorce. Instead she said I was to help get Spike's career on track. For two months. And not until the end of the two months are we to get a divorce."

"That doesn't sound very legal," Gunn remarked as he got out of the car.

"I know!" Buffy exclaimed. "But Willow's been looking into to this, and apparently it is very legal. This judge- this Anya person thinks she knows us! Can you believe it? Because get this, she reads the tabloids. Come on."

Gunn shook his head as he trailed after her.

Digging in her bag she produced a set of keys, and after deactivating the house alarm she unlocked the doors and stepped in.

Gunn couldn't help but look around as Buffy strode through the house to the kitchen.

The place was massive.

But the oddest thing was that it wasn't furnished.

"Where's all the furniture and stuff?" Gunn called out.

He barely heard Buffy's muffled response from the kitchen and wandered off to find her.

Buffy placed her gym bag on the counter and unzipped it.

Digging into it she began taking things out.

Rackets, towels, Gatorade, balls, sweat bands…

The list went on and on.

She knew Spike wouldn't have any of the things she'd brought. He was totally useless these days, she mused darkly.

"So uh…why no furniture?" Gunn asked again as he found her at last.

Buffy went to the fridge and opened the freezer.

"He doesn't even have ice cubes," she muttered in astonishment. "He was drunk when he ordered it. When he sobered up he realized he'd ordered from my niece's Lisa Frank catalog. Psychedelic animal crap… Got rid of it and hasn't done anything since. Though he did get a bed."

Sighing in exasperation Buffy couldn't find a pitcher so she settled on the blender. Filled it up with water and put on the top.

"I'll be back. Make yourself at home," Buffy told him as she hurried out.

Taking the stairs as quickly as she could, she told herself how things were going to go. She would wake him up and their day would begin.

Hopefully the court appointed supervisor person wouldn't take too long, and she'd be out of here before noon.

Grinning now in anticipation she shoved open the door to the master bedroom, and narrowed her eyes at the dimness of it.

"Spike," she called out quietly. Laughed when she didn't get a response.

He slept like the dead.

The only way to get him up she knew for certain was sex, and she so wasn't having sex with him.

The next best thing…

Buffy undid the top of the blender as she stepped closer to Spike's sleeping form.

She counted silently to three before she threw the contents over Spike.

Shook her head when he screamed and she moved away from the bed. She flicked on the light, and had the privilege of seeing her husband dance out of bed in the nude.

"Ahh…bloody hell woman," Spike yelled as he swept his hands through his soaking wet hair. He glared at her as he danced around water trailing down his back.

He shivered as chills swept down his spine.

"Time to get up," Buffy told him sweetly. "And get dressed. Shorts and a t-shirt. I'll be downstairs."

She turned on her heel and left him alone.

Spike stared after her for a full minute before he moved. Absurdly angry he clenched his jaw and marched after her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled as he hurried after her. "Waking a bloke up like that! You know what Buffy? You're an evil wench- Hey are you listenin' to me?!"

He entered the kitchen and yelped when he spotted a strange black man at his breakfast bar. His hands dropped to cover his bits and pieces, and he glared at Buffy who stood next to the man.

"Did _I not tell you to get dressed?" she asked sarcastically. _

"Who are you?" Spike gritted out glaring at the man.

Gunn opened his mouth to speak.

Buffy beat him to it.

"He's my boyfriend," she hurriedly said a smile on her face, and her hand suddenly on Gunn's arm tightened to the point of painfulness.

Gunn was forced to smile along.

Spike's mouth dropped open in shock and he shook his head.

"I didn't- I- what's he doin' here then?! How could you bring him here? Listen get outta here, the both of you-"

"Yoo-hoo anyone home?"

Spike's attention was diverted enough for Gunn to lean down and whisper into Buffy's ear.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. "Your boyfriend? Buffy c'mon that's got to be the stupidest thing-"

"I'm sorry," Buffy whispered fiercely back. "But he acts like I can't have a man. Can't keep one besides him. He gets to have all the flings he wants, but when it comes to me?! No way. I'm_ his_ wife-"

"Oh hello Spike… I see you're a little underdressed this morning," Judge Jenkins mused as she strolled into the kitchen.

Both Gunn and Buffy looked up and plastered smiles onto their faces.

"Buffy…and who are you?" Anya asked appraisingly as she eyed Gunn.

Gunn's gaze slid to Buffy's for a brief moment.

"Oh," Spike loudly interrupted. "Let me introduce you judge!! This here is my wife's boyfriend. Sorry mate I didn't catch your name! See she thought it was time we met and bonded," Spike muttered with a snorting laugh.

Anya glanced from one to the other.

"I see," she muttered then grinned. "Well good for you Buffy! Sex isn't just for Spike; it's good to see you're getting some too. I'm Judge Anya Jenkins," she held out a slender hand.

Gunn managed a strained grin and took her hand.

"Charles Gunn," he mumbled.

Buffy lowered her head and willed her blush away.

She wondered dimly what the hell was wrong with their judge, before she shrugged.

"Right then," Spike muttered, "M'gonna get dressed."

Hands covering the important parts Spike walked out of the kitchen and jogged up the stairs. 

He slammed his door shut and let out a muffled yell.

"Boyfriend," he muttered angrily as he jerked clothes up from the floor. "She brought her bloody fucking boyfriend! To my house- to our house!!! What _is wrong with her? Selfish bloody bint! Doesn't think of anyone else but herself! I should-I should have brou-"_

He couldn't even finish his rant as he slumped onto the bed and buried his head in his hands. He just could not believe she'd had the nerve to bring that pillock here.

Dragging on a black t-shirt he growled.

"Brings her boyfriend," he muttered, "well I'll show her. I'll just call over the girls. Show her she aint the only one with _friends_. Yeah…"

~*~

"So what's this?" Anya asked abruptly gesturing between Gunn and Buffy.

Buffy looked at Gunn who shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked innocently.

Anya laughed.

"It was good thinking I'll give you that. But come on I know you," she told Gunn smugly. "And I also know your wife. So what's going on?"

Buffy groaned.

"Listen Spike and I haven't been together in over three years. We should have gotten a divorce a long time ago but… Well you know how hard it is to see him in the papers? Some big breasted bimbo plastered to him all the time? I know he thinks I'm some kind of cold fish. Well I'm not and I don't care if you tell him either!"

Anya burst out laughing.

"Oh no, I'm not going to tell on you. I happen to think it's a wonderful idea. He's already jealous, and if you keep this up your marriage will be back on track in no time! Wonderfully deceitful idea Buffy. He deserves it absolutely," Anya told her warmly.

Buffy gaped at her in horror.

"I don't want Spike back," she hissed. "I want a divorce! Do you understand me?" she enunciated slowly.

Anya waved her off.

"You keep telling yourself that," she told Buffy.

"Top of the mornin'," Spike muttered waving a bottle of Jack Daniels around as he came into the kitchen. "Fancy a drink?"

Buffy snorted in disgust and shook her head at Spike.

"You are such a pig Spike," she all but spat as she glared at him.

"No luv you're a pig," Spike countered angrily as he slammed the bottle onto the counter. He angrily stalked towards her.

Buffy stood her ground, she'd be damned if she'd be intimidated by Spike.

He bumped his body into hers, until she was forced to take a few steps back.

"Bringin' your _boyfriend here to my house is in bad taste," he growled as he wrapped his hands around her arms and shook her._

"Oh as opposed to going out in public and having my picture plastered all over the papers? Being publicly humiliated? Maybe I should have done that. That would have worked well- Oh wait, I'm sorry that's your job! Don't act pissy with me Spike. You're the black calling the pot," Buffy muttered shoving at him.

"I think it's the pot calling the-"Gunn began.

"No it's the kettle calling the pot black," Anya interrupted.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," the new voice had them all turning to the doorway of the kitchen.

Buffy let out a happy squeal and shoved Spike out of the way to race to Giles.

He welcomed her with open arms.

"It's wonderful to see you Buffy," he told her voice choked as he hugged her close.

"I wish it was on better circumstances," Buffy mumbled into his chest.

Giles raised his eyes and took in the room silently.

"As do I," he muttered.

~*~

"You can't be serious," Buffy complained twenty minutes later.

"I am," Spike snapped at her as he continued to stretch.

"Listen Spike…" she began as calmly as she could.

"No you listen to me Summers…where you go I go. M'not letting you have all the fun. Especially with your boyfriend," he sneered.

Buffy threw up her hands.

"Fine," she muttered as she turned away.

"Good," Spike gritted out.

"Yeah good," Buffy mocked.

"Bitch," Spike muttered to himself as he watched her walk off.

"I heard that," she told him giving him the finger behind her back.

"Good," Spike yelled as he got to his feet and wiped at his backside.

Jumping in place he looked around.

Buffy was off to the side kicking the gravel of the driveway, her boyfriend was talking to Anya, and Giles was contemplating the rising sun.

Good lot to have about, Spike thought bitterly.

"You know if you haven't done this in a while you should really think about staying here with Giles," Gunn told Spike as he moved to join them.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"I do this all the time," he lied smoothly ignoring Gunn.

"Now isn't the time for ego Spike. Buffy jogs three miles in the morning and two more on the treadmill in the evening. You're bound to hurt yourself-"Gunn continued.

"I'm fine! Come on already," Spike ground out and jogged off.

Buffy strode over to Gunn, leaned against him a moment on a huge sigh.

"You see what I'm married to?" she asked sullenly.

Gunn grinned.

"Dude's got an ego. Let's see if I can deflate it. Ready luv?" Gunn asked with a laugh.

Buffy couldn't help but smile.

"Don't call me that," she replied as she took off after Spike.

Giles stared after the trio and slowly shook his head.

"Can you imagine both of them all sweaty and…sweaty? And Buffy gets to be alone with them," Anya gave a delicate shudder and licked her lips at the thought.

Giles slanted a narrowed eyed look her way.

"You are decidedly odd," he mused quietly.

Anya grinned up at him.

"Why thank you."

~*~

Exhausted and totally spent Spike felt his knees buckle, and let himself plop down onto the side of the road.

He glared at the retreating backs of Buffy and her bloody boyfriend.

"Run along, like I'm not dyin' here," he yelled as he took a gulp of his Gatorade. Gasping for breath he wondered what had possessed him to agree to this trek.

And trek it was, who ran three miles this bloody early in the morning? 

Buffy that's who, he thought angrily. But then again she wasn't normal now was she? Jogged three miles every morning and brought her boyfriend along for the ride.

"Look at me I'm bloody Gunn and I can jog three miles!"

Bastard.

Spike's face scrunched up in a fierce scowl as he glared into a middle distance.

Hearing a car approach he looked up warily and felt a jolt of excitement roll through him at the sight.

"Hey Blondie bear," Harmony Kendall purred from her car.

Spike grinned.

"Oh luv you are a sight," Spike told her as he took her in.

She was wearing her customary pink, driving her pink Porsche and wearing a nice little tight pink tennis outfit.

All in all, he thought she looked smashing.

"You're just what the doctor ordered. Give us a lift pet," Spike said as he struggled to his feet.

Harmony grinned as she watched him half hobble to the passenger door.

"Was that by any chance your wife I saw jogging sweetie?" she asked as she put the car in drive and pushed the gas pedal down.  

"It was indeed. Don't mind her, she brought along her boyfriend," Spike assured her.

Harmony's brows rose in interest.

"_That was her boyfriend? Well I can never fault Buffy for her taste in men. He was delicious," Harmony purred._

Spike growled low down in his throat.

"Shut up Harm," he snapped.

~*~

"Do you know who that was?" Buffy demanded as she stopped jogging to glare back down the road.

Gunn jogged in place and shook his head.

"Naw, who was it?" he asked.

"Harmony," Buffy spat the name out with a shudder.

"Who's that?" Gunn asked curiously eyeing her carefully.

"She's a cheerleader for the Lakers that's who. And she happens to enjoy sleeping with my husband! What the hell's he thinking bringing her here? I mean talk about disrespect! Argh! I hate him," she yelled.

Gunn nodded.

"Yeah well Buffy you did start this. You told him I was your boyfriend. What did you think he was going to do? Let that go?" Gunn wondered aloud.

"I'll show him," Buffy muttered ignoring Gunn completely.

"Buffy?" Gunn asked hesitantly.

Buffy stalked off back towards Spike's mansion.

"I'll give him a show he soon won't forget," she snarled.

"Whoa girl calm down! What are you talkin' about? I thought this was uh- well I thought you were over him Buffy?" Gunn asked in a rush.

"I am," Buffy yelled. 

Gunn nodded.

"Good so there'll be no showing of anyone," he confidently said with a grin.

"Wrong. It's about damn time Spike saw_ just_ what he's been missing," Buffy vowed.

 


	3. 30 15

40-Love

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you guys like this so far.

~*~

Chapter Three-

Giles had the sinking suspicion that his silent thought: of things could not possible get any worse would turn out to be wrong. So utterly wrong he would laugh at the absurdity of it all or cry, and he was sad to say he didn't know which he wanted to do more.

He had spent the last unpleasant hour and a half in Anya Jenkins company, and when he heard approaching footsteps coming he nearly rejoiced aloud. At last, he thought, I'm being rescued from this oversexed man eater!

But his hopes were cruelly dashed when the person came into view and he barely hid his grimace and look of blatant disgust.

"Oh! Are you having a party Blondie bear?" Harmony Kendall's voice grated on Giles' already raw nerves, and he closed his eyes and prayed for deliverance.

"No," was Spike's clipped reply as he came onto the terrace and braced his hands on the iron railing. His momentary good mood had fled the instant Harm had dared to mention Gunn was delicious.

Despite his mood Harmony was bubbly and fairly jumping with perkiness and excitement. She caught a glance of Giles as he buried his head in his hands and let out a little squeal.

"Rupert Giles! What are you doing here? Did you come with Buffy?" Harmony asked cheerfully as she took a seat.

"Mmm," was all Giles could manage as he tried to recall why he was here exactly. Oh yes, he lifted his head and let his eyes land on Spike. He glared at the younger man, Spike was the reason he was here. He'd lollygagged his way with the divorce and stretched it on so long that he'd made _this_ happen. 

Anya took in Spike's stance and grinned.

"Where's Buffy at?" she asked curiously. "Did she and Gunn leave you behind?" 

Spike stiffened and turned to glare at the judge a moment before he spoke.

"No. If you must know I invited Harm down for a bit of fun and waited to meet her. By the way Harm this is the divorce judge I'm sure you've heard about. Judge Anya this is Harmony Kendall."

Harmony turned a sunny smile to Anya who regarded her closely.

Specifically the large amount of cleavage her pink outfit provided.

"Those can't possible be real," Anya stated tactlessly. "Would you mind shaking? I'd like to see if they jiggle."

Harmony's pink lips parted in a perfect 'oh' as she gasped in indignation.

"Yeah Harm give us a show. See if they jiggle like jello," Spike snarked out with a wicked grin as he glanced at Harmony.

Giles abruptly scrapped back his chair and rose.

"Excuse me," he bit out coldly and strode out.

"I only ask because I've been thinking about getting my boobs done…" Anya's voice trailed in his wake.

Giles wandered his way back to the front of the house and wondered how much longer this would take. He could not see doing this for two months, and live to tell the tale. It was nearly impossible for him to spend a large amount of time with Spike before he inevitable realized why he disliked him so.

The front door opened and he looked up from his hovering position in the foyer.

Buffy strode in closely followed by Gunn.

Giles smiled wide in welcome.

"Buffy," he said happily and nodded to Gunn.

Buffy sent him a preoccupied look.

"Hey. Where's Spike? And…Harmony?" she asked a little impatiently as she crossed her arms and waited for his response.

"Oh… So you saw her. Well they're on the terrace with…um…Anya," Giles said carefully as he studied Buffy's stiff posture.

Buffy sent a glance to Gunn and proceeded to hurry off.

Giles cast Gunn a curious look as he hesitated in going directly after Buffy.

"What is going on?" Giles demanded.

Gunn looked at Giles and gave him a small smile.

But that was all before he loped after Buffy.

Giles was left alone in the foyer, the distinct feeling of foreboding settling over him like a cloud, as he shook his head. Things were about to go from worse to horrendous, he had no doubt.

~*~

"Buffy," Gunn's voice stopped her head long march to reach the terrace momentarily as she swung back to face him.

He caught her arm to keep her in place.

"Now listen I'm up for a bit of fun but let's keep it at that okay? You don't wanna go all out for Spike. He's not worth the effort. Don't show off too much," he warned her.

Buffy nodded and grinned suddenly.

"This is going to be fun," she said excitedly. "I know just the right buttons to push too. You have no idea how much this means to me Gunn! Spike just thinks he's so smooth and charming. He deserves this!"

Gunn didn't disagree but he didn't feel entirely comfortable with her little plan either. The reasons didn't matter, but he knew games like these tended to spiral out of control. He just hoped he could keep a rein on this.

Gunn released Buffy and took a step back.

"Lead the way boss. I'm yours to command for today," he assured her once again.

Buffy sent him another smile before she walked off.

She wasn't certain why she wanted to get back at Spike. He'd done so much to her and their marriage this one thing wouldn't make much of a dent on his record. But she supposed it was a sense of hurt pride that made her want to hurt him. If possible she wanted him to feel just a drop of the pain and humiliation he had caused.

She knew she shouldn't feel pleased by hurting him, but she was only human and a large part of her wanted revenge. Spike's humongous ego would not allow him to believe she'd ever cheat on him and this was the perfect way to get at him.

She grinned all the way to the terrace where she paused briefly at the sliding doors to prepare herself.

She looked back at Gunn.

"Follow my lead," she told him as she slid open the doors and stepped out.

Spike didn't lift his head as he heard the screen door slide back, but all the same he was aware that Buffy had stepped onto the terrace.

Maybe it was the slight wind that carried her scent or sound of her long absent footsteps. Or maybe it was just some unseen alertness he had where she was concerned. He'd had it for years. Even before they'd gotten together he'd been unusually aware of her. 

It made him angry that she had that much power of him, in fact it always had and he usually lashed out because of it.

This time wasn't any different.

"Well, well," he drawled out as he jerked his head up to glare at the couple as they stepped out. "If it isn't _the _wife and her boyfriend. 'Ello luv hope that run didn't tire you out…though you do look a bit worse for wear," he clucked his tongue and reached out taking Harmony's hand. 

He sent her a wink and a grin.

Buffy smiled unconcerned as she turned to Gunn and ran hand down the front of his damp t-shirt.

"We just came to tell you to move this little party over to the tennis courts. Since you couldn't handle the jog-"

"Hey!" Spike began angrily.

Buffy spoke right over him.

"Maybe you can handle a little hitting practice. Honey do you think you could help him out with that?" Buffy asked lifting her hand and letting her fingers trail down Gunn's cheek.

He grinned wrapping an arm around her, and let his gaze rise to meet Spike's smoldering one.

"I thought_ you were the one who's supposed to be helping me?" Spike asked through clenched teeth._

"You never specified who I could get to help me Anya," Buffy stated as she turned her adoring gaze Anya's way.

Anya looked back at her, pure admiration shining in her eyes.

"Nope. Let's get to the courts. It's about time we got some tennis in! Spike show me the way. Harmony I'll be sure to check out Dr. Peterson. But from the ampleness of your fake breasts I'm sure I have nothing to worry about."

With that said Anya rose and grabbed Spike's arm.

"I always knew those were fake," Buffy said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Spike turned back an evil glint in his eyes.

"You ought to think about buying yourself a pair. Then maybe you'd be able to keep a man," he issued with a thin smile. 

Harmony giggled and Anya dragged Spike away.

"Bastard," Buffy muttered. "I want you to make him hurt. I want every bone in his skinny little body to ache Gunn. Is that understood?"

She turned determined green eyes up to him.

Gunn merely inclined his head.

~*~

Spike let Harmony flit about as they got situated on one of the tennis courts on his property. He watched her with a distracted eye, as on the edge of his awareness was Buffy and her bleeding poof of a boyfriend.

He knew it was insane to feel this way; in fact it was down right laughable that he felt any kind of jealousy. After all they were getting a divorce and he was right glad about it. They had stayed married entirely too long.

Stomping was beneath him so he merely stalked about as he went about getting his racket and stretching. He kept his eyes away from the spectacle Buffy was making. But just barely. He eyed Harmony's shapely bum as she bent to retrieve an errant tennis ball. He let an amused smile slip out as he watched her chase the ball.

She always brought a smile to his face, she just had an air about her that forever amused him whether on purpose or unintentional. 

He swung around and his eyes narrowed at what he saw.

Buffy leaned over Gunn on one of the benches nearby, talking to Anya. She was half splayed on top of him, her breasts pressed into the side of his arm, her hair trailing down his chest. A low growl tried to rise up but Spike squashed it. 

Tried for a bit of calmness when he spoke.

"Ready? You ready Gunn?" he asked lowly. Ready for me to show you up in front of the lady? He thought with silent glee.

He might be a bit out of shape, and sure it had been well over two years since he picked up the racket seriously, but it was like sex, once you did it you never forgot the moves. He'd wipe the floor with _The _Gunn, he mused with delight.

"Remember this is just to gauge how far along you've let yourself go," Giles called out.

Spike rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he muttered as he took his position across the net from Gunn.

"Ready?" Gunn asked as he bounced a ball on his racket.

Spike nodded.

Gunn dribbled the ball a bit before he swung his racket and the ball sailed easily over the net. Spike pounced on it and smashed his racket against it, and had the satisfaction of seeing it sail smoothly past Gunn.

Gunn arched his brows and let a slow smile unfurl as he pulled out another ball.

"This is hitting practice. It's supposed to be back and forth. You aren't playing for winners Spike," Giles stated reproachfully.

"Winners?" Harmony asked cluelessly. "What are those?"

Giles turned an irritated look Buffy's way.

Buffy merely shrugged and turned her attention back to the men on court.

Anya took it upon herself to explain.

"Well winners are points Harmony…" she began eagerly.

The competitiveness between the two men was clear to see, and Buffy frowned a little as she watched Gunn swipe at a ball sending it right at Spike's head. When she'd told him to make Spike ache she hadn't meant by beaming him, she thought.

But it didn't matter; the result would be the same. She wanted Spike to see that she could do fine without him. She could even get a man, even with her small breasts. A smile flickered across her lips as Spike dodged another ball.

Her day was certainly looking up.

Giles watched the battle of egos with bemusement. He knew that somewhere in the murky depths of Spike's heart he'd once held great affection for Buffy. Where it had gone was anyone's guess, but for all intents and purposes it was gone. 

So his jealousy came as a bit of a surprise considering he was the one who walked out on Buffy, Giles thought darkly. Too little, too late was a phrase that came to mind. But then it shouldn't surprise him in the least. Spike's ego was rather large and anyone who knew him was aware of this fact.

It was one of the many reasons Giles despised the young man. He couldn't take criticism at all and thus made for a poor student. While Spike'd competed on the ATP tour he'd always been looking for a coach. No one could stand to put up with all Spike's hang ups.

The only one who'd tried had been Buffy.

And look where it got her, a little voice in his head whispered sadly, broken hearted and playing a dangerous game of pretend.

"Move your feet," Giles suddenly erupted from the sidelines. "Spike move your bloody feet!"

Spike sent him an irritated glance over his shoulders, and remained in the still position at the back of the tennis court, also known as the baseline.

Giles rose from his bench.

"Buffy come with me."

Buffy rose and followed after Giles obediently.

"Move aside Spike. It seems you've forgotten one of the most essential rules of tennis. Always move your feet. Buffy take his spot. Gunn go ahead and serve to her. Show Spike how it's done," Giles ordered as he paused beside Spike.

Buffy took Spike's position about a foot behind the baseline, so she would be able to reach Gunn's serve.

As she stood there crouched over she moved her feet. It was rather like jogging in place; only you were crouched over, eyeing your opponent over the net, awaiting their serve.

It was dangerous to stay flat footed on a tennis court, if you didn't move, you didn't win.

Gunn bent and let loose a serve.

"You see how she's moving," Giles said to Spike, "and see how as the ball descends she's ready. She can move easily because she wasn't flat footed. It's impossible to start from standing still and think to get a ball back. And though she got it into the net, she succeeded in where you failed."

Spike's jaw was clenched so tight he felt as if his head were about to explode. He couldn't believe he was getting lectured to by Rupert Giles! As if he was some rank amateur who didn't have a fucking clue as to what he was about!

His hands clenched around his racket handle, until the knuckles went white from the strain of it.

"Try it and this time move your feet," Giles told him and shoved him back onto the hard-court.

Buffy brushed past Spike and he retook his position.

He made a conscious effort to move his feet this time as he waited for Gunn to serve, but he was taking an awfully long time and soon Spike stopped.

He stood waiting impatiently.

Gunn finally tossed the ball into the air and sent it flying.

Spike made an attempt to hit it, but failed miserably.

"I guess that booze finally soaked into your brain and now that's all that's left," Buffy remarked with a disgusted shake of her head.

"Have you forgotten everything? How long has it been since you've been on the court? For a serious work out? A friendly game?" Giles snapped out angrily as he swiped his glasses off his nose and cleaned them furiously.

Spike lowered his head as color crept into his cheeks.

"I don't know," Spike mumbled.

But he knew and it shamed him more than he was willing to admit.

Because the day he left Buffy was the day he quit playing tennis.

~*~

A/N: Hi all. Well this certainly isn't the end of what Buffy has in store for Spike. In fact though this didn't have much crazy antics look for those in the next chapter. It's gonna be good. Thanks for reading. Skyz.


	4. 30 All

40-Love

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Sorry for the delay I've been kinda busy with real life. But here's the newest chapter. Enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Four-

The pounding would not stop. It had been going on for the past five minutes, and finally fed up Lindsey McDonald got out of bed. He strode purposefully down the stairs and straight to the door. His handsome face scrunched up in a scowl he unlocked the door and swung it open.

Only to groan as he was unceremoniously shoved aside.

"Bout bloody time," Spike snapped as he stalked to the middle of Lindsey's livingroom and glared at him. "I've been bangin' on that door for ten minutes at the least!"

Lindsey shook his head in disgust.

"Five," he shot back. "I counted. What do you want? I'm rather busy at the moment," he added with a glance to the stairs.

Spike paused to peer at him then inclined his head to the stairs as well. A slow grin peeked out as he lowered his head for a moment.

"Oh," he drew it out knowingly. "Got your bloke here then?" Spike asked.

Lindsey stiffened and stared at Spike through continuing cooling eyes.

Spike smirked and gave a shrug.

"Don't quite care how your boat floats mate. It's nice you're gettin' some. That's why I'm here. I've got a problem, and he goes by the name of _The_ Gunn," Spike spat out.

Lindsey adjusted his flimsily tied robe and leaned back against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" he asked patiently.

"What am I talking about? Weren't we just talkin' about boyfriends?!" Spike demanded angrily. 

Lindsey arched a brow.

"Do _you have a boyfriend?" he asked delicately. It was so much fun to get at Spike like this, he mused, as Spike's face went red and then white as he paled._

"No!" Spike hissed out explosively. "Buffy does!"

Lindsey had the grace to look surprised even though he wasn't. What did Spike expect, he wondered.  That Buffy would wait around forever for him to pull his shit together? He suspected that was exactly what Spike had always planned on. How the winds turn…

He frowned. Or something like that…

"Uh…well that's… Why are you so upset? It's not like you two are together any more are you? Is that all? I can't really help you out here pal. So there's the door," Lindsey gestured to the door as he headed back for the stairs.

"No! Listen I want to know everything there is to know about this bloke. I wanna know how many fillings he's got in his teeth. Who he's slept with, what he does for a living. I want to know everything," Spike snapped.

Spike ignored Lindsey's incredulous snort and began to pace. He was filled with anxious energy, and wanted to get rid of it as quickly as possible. And finding everything there was to know about Charles Gunn would help him achieve his inner peace. Bastard. He scowled as he thought of Gunn and Buffy.

What had she been thinking bringing him there? She was supposed to be helping him! Not dragging boyfriends along for the ride, he thought resentfully. And what was up that judge Anya? She was definitely one weird woman.

"What's this guy's name again?" Lindsey asked as he scrounged around for a legal pad and a pen. "And why don't you just hire a private detective? I'm a lawyer Spike. I don't do things like this," he felt compelled to remind Spike that.

Spike turned burning blue eyes to Lindsey and shook his head exasperatedly.

"Don't you think I know that Linds? I'm askin' you to get a PI involved. But I want you to supervise what he's doin' and such. Look this git's name is Charles Gunn. You should have seen him yesterday! Actin' all big and in charge! Bloody bastard came to my house with my wife. I couldn't believe it. She's all like 'oh you're wonderful Gunn', 'so handsome Gunn'- well that was Harm but still! Can you believe that?!"

Lindsay successfully hid his shock at Spike having mentioned Charles Gunn's name, and nodded vigourously as Spike waited for some kind of response.

"That…sucks," he said somewhat lamely as he thought about Charles Gunn. He shot a quick look up the stairs and gritted his teeth together.

Spike studied Lindsey's distracted face and grimaced.

"Hey," he said shaking off his anger for a moment. "Yeah, well you're a nice lookin' bloke and it's not um… Hey you got yourself a decent man down here," he called up the stairs. "I'll be pushin' off now. Get me everything you can on _The Gunn. And while you're at it get me my damn divorce! I can't believe that judge; she's off her gob mate. Should have seen her yesterday, she was like a- hell I don't even know what- But I'll tell you what, she'd better get over this shit, I'm not gonna get back together with Buffy! Ever," Spike swore vehemently before he dashed to the door and swung it open._

"Ever," Spike yelled again as he slammed the door shut.

Lindsey ran a hand through his hair and made a face.

"I thought he'd never leave," the voice came from the stairs and Lindsey turned slowly.

"How long have you been eavesdropping Anya?" he asked easily as he slumped into the nearest chair, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Anya danced down the steps clad only in one of Lindsey's shirts and gave him a huge grin.

"Oh since he came in," she told him. "You know he's really an odd one isn't he? Why does he think you're gay?  I can't believe he doesn't see how much he still wants Buffy! Anyone with eyes can see it. Can't you see it?" she demanded of Lindsey as she stood in front of him, hands on hips.

Lindsey looked up at her and couldn't help but grin.

"Sure I can see some residual feelings of lust but love? I don't know. Listen what's this about Gunn? I didn't even know Spike knew Gunn."

Anya gave a laugh as she thought back to yesterday.

"Well Gunn's Buffy's friend and he came with her yesterday. Buffy decided to use Gunn to make Spike jealous. And it worked amazingly well if I do say so myself. Though it would have been better if she'd actually kissed Gunn. That would have rea-"

"So Gunn's okay with playing out Buffy's little game?" he asked curiously.

Anya smirked.

"I don't think he had much of a choice. Besides I don't think it will last long. They're bound to get back together soon. How do my boobs look honey? I was talking to Harmony Kendall yesterday and she has a great plastic surgeon," Anya began but broke off as she saw Lindsey's distant eyes.

"Well what am I going to do about what Spike wants? He wants me to investigate Gunn. I doubt he'll be thrilled with the fact he's married. And known Buffy for years. What should I do?"

Anya pursed her lips and considered that.

"Well," she murmured slowly. "It could work in our favor telling Spike that. It'll spur him on. He doesn't look like a man who would take kindly to sharing his wife. Though he surely got around himself."

Lindsey scowled and shot her a sharp look.

"_Our favor?" he echoed._

She sent him a sultry look.

"Don't you want them back together? I think they make a smashing couple and look wonderful together. It would make fantastic headlines in the tabs. And I would be the reason behind it all," she gushed happily plopping down onto his lap.

She linked her arms around his neck and nibbled on his jaw.

"Well I think I can get something for Spike. It would be nice if they got back together," Lindsey mused to himself. "So, okay. I won't stop you from trying to hook 'em back up. Now where were we?" he asked.

Anya grinned as she settled her lips over his.

~*~

Spike gunned the engine of his Ferrari and turned up his radio as he roared down the street. The pounding beat of The Sex Pistols filled the interior of the car.

He didn't really want to dwell on Gunn or Buffy for that matter, but they wouldn't leave his mind, dammit. He couldn't believe the way she'd fawned all over him. It was sickening. Absolutely. 

He gagged and scowled even more.

She never fawned over him, he thought angrily. But then again, a voice whispered in his head, he hadn't given her the chance though had he? They hadn't started out fawning all over eachother. More like falling onto eachother, ready to fuck at the drop of a hat. For him it had been lust and something he hadn't ever felt before. Was it love? He wasn't sure, but he knew it had been an emotion he'd never imagined feeling. Ever. 

Until her and he'd pursued her like a bull in heat, not caring whether he looked ridiculous or unmanly. And when he'd gotten her it hadn't been enough. Nothing was ever enough.

Maybe if he'd opened his eyes back then… Known what he knew now.

Irritated with his thoughts he shook his head and concentrated on driving.

All he wanted now was to get the divorce and move on with his life as best he could. But not before he found out all he could on that man Buffy was so fond of. 

~*~

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The yell was ear splitting and so like her sister Buffy could only grin, then shake her head as she heard Dawn slam shut her door. Her eyes met her mother's and she watched Joyce smile back at her.

"Well that went exactly like I thought it would," Joyce mused as she took a sip of her coffee and sat back on the couch. She crossed her legs and waited for her eldest to offer her thoughts.

Buffy knew her mother was waiting for her to say something, anything and she _so did not want to. In fact she would rather poke a rattle snake with a stick then continue down this path._

"So um…how've you been Mom?" she asked with the slim hope that Joyce would let this topic drop.

"Aren't you curious as to why I didn't set you up Buffy?" Joyce wanted to know.

Buffy grimaced and looked away.

"Not really. In fact I just remembered I have an appointment I have to-"

"It's because you're married and like it or not I won't see you cheat on Spike. Though if I were his mother I'd give him a whippin' he'd never forget. No one hurts my baby and gets away with it. How are things between you two?"

"How do you think? We're at eachother's throats. I don't know how I'm gonna get through this mom. It's official I've become the most pathetic loser of all time," Buffy mumbled dejectedly. 

Joyce reached out and took Buffy's hand in hers.

"No honey you aren't. I love you and believe me when I tell you, you're special, and there'll be someone for you out there. I know you thought it was Spike and to be honest so did I but… Well he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. Come out with me tonight. I want to cheer you up."

Buffy was tempted to say no, that she wanted to be alone. But she thought better of that and nodded. If she got out and had a nice time then maybe she'd be more inclined to get through this ordeal, and come out stronger.

"I'll come," she promised. "This restaurant wouldn't happen to be the same one where Dawn's blind date is taking her would it?" Buffy asked amusedly.

Joyce smiled.

"It would indeed."

~*~

"What do you mean she's checked out?" Spike snapped out as he glared at the desk clerk. He waited impatiently for an answer that wasn't forthcoming.

"Um…I told you. Ms. Summers has checked out of her room and left the hotel this morning." The skinny man paused to take in Spike's reaction and then swallowed. "That's all I know."

Spike leant forward resting his arms on the desk and glaring at the man.

"Did she leave here alone?" he demanded.

"Uh…"

"Uh…um…answer the damn question! It can't be that hard," Spike mocked coldly. He wanted to know where exactly his wife was at and with whom. If it was Gunn… He'd… He frowned slightly. He didn't know what he would do. He should leave this alone, he thought abruptly. Just walk out of here and let her lead her life, and be done with it all.

"Yeah. She was with a man. I think she called him…something-a weapon… Oh! Gunn! That's it. She was meeting someone and Gunn drove her," the man blurted out triumphantly.

Spike's eyes narrowed and he felt his lips curl up into a snarl.

"_Gunn," he growled before he moved from the desk and stalked out._

There's no way he was going to let this continue and have her cheat on him! He didn't care that he sounded like a hypocrite and a jealous husband. Which he assured himself quickly, he was neither. He couldn't be jealous could he?

Of course not. He and Buffy were _so_ over. Burnt to a crisp and about to be cinders…

So then why are you running around town chasing after her? The traitorous voice asked as he slipped into his car, and raced away from the hotel. 

"I'm not chasing her," he muttered aloud. "I'm just lookin' for her. I wanna talk to her."

About what he wasn't sure, but knew once he saw her, he'd know.

~*~

"Isn't this nice?" Joyce asked as she settled herself down at her youngest daughter's table.

Dawn glared at her mom and then at Buffy who was hovering at the side of the table.

"Aren't you going to sit down too? After all you chased my date away," Dawn grumbled angrily.

Buffy smirked as she took a seat.

"No honey I think you did that all by yourself," she told her with a laugh. Joyce watched her daughters as Dawn made a face at Buffy and discretely gave her the finger.

Buffy took a sip of her water and studied the table cloth for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. She'd thought coming out would keep her thoughts off Spike. Hell she'd thought the flight she had booked would give her some kind of perspective. She didn't really know why she was feeling so confused.

It wasn't like she didn't want this divorce, she did. She wanted it badly, to just be free again. To do as she wanted and not to be chained to Spike any longer than necessary. But this thing Anya had cooked up wasn't going help her with that. It was one thing to think she was over the man when she never saw him, but now that she'd be around him for two months…

She had no idea what was in store for them.

"So how's it going with you and Spike?" Dawn asked curiously. "You jump his bones yet?" she added with a snicker.

Buffy's head jerked up and she glared at Dawn.

"What?! No. There was no-jumping of bones. Nothing, nada, zilch," she muttered indignantly.

"Really Dawn it's none of our business who Buffy's involved with. You aren't sleeping with him again are you? Though no one can blame you considering how you two started out," Joyce mused with a sly grin cast Buffy's way.

Buffy felt heat fill her cheeks as both her sister and mother looked over at her expectantly.

"Listen," she hissed. "I'm not going down that road with Spike again. We're getting our divorce in two months time. And when it's final I'll be free to move on, and hopefully never have to see him again."

Dawn watched her closely a frown on her young face.

"You say that as if you actually mean it," she said carefully.

Buffy smiled and raised her glass of water in the air.

"I do. To me and a life free of Spike the traitorous leech," she intoned.

"I'll drink to that," Joyce murmured and took a sip of her wine.

"Well you know what? I won't. I don't think it's fair the way you blame Spike for this Buffy," Dawn muttered as she studied her menu. "In fact I think it's probably your fault he's done the things he has. You're no catch," she added bitingly.

"Dawn," Joyce snapped out rather shocked.

Buffy flinched and ground her teeth together.

"You don't know anything about our marriage Dawn," she told her coldly.

"Don't I?" Dawn taunted.

Buffy gave a deep sigh. She didn't want to talk about this, especially with Dawn. Who held onto her school girl crush with a death like grip. Her marriage was no one's business, and she knew Dawn only wanted to get at her. Which didn't make it right, but she understood Dawn's anger. Hadn't she felt anger when her marriage first started to deteriorate right before her very eyes?

She certainly didn't blame Spike for everything that had gone wrong. At least not anymore. Now that the years had passed and she was older she could look back. See that it was both their faults. It made two people to make a marriage to work, and only one to shatter it. She wasn't sure when it had started but Buffy had distanced herself from Spike after they'd gotten married.

Despite his rough and crude exterior Spike was an insecure man. Who would have thought it? She hadn't. Never suspected what depths lurked beneath his bleached blond surface. He hadn't let her see it and she'd been shocked at how needy he'd become once they'd been married. She knew she was an independent woman, and that for her the career she'd built for herself had always come first.

She'd tried at first to take off more time to spend with him. He was just as busy as she was, but he didn't take any time off to visit her while she was away. He'd always figured it was her responsibility to come to him. At first she'd enjoyed it. She'd been all over the world playing tennis, but she'd never been all over the world with Spike. It had been a new experience, seeing things through his eyes.

She'd loved him and he'd loved her.

But she hadn't known him.

And it turned out he hadn't known her either.

Maybe if things had been different, if he hadn't pursued her. Taken her over and consumed her with his passion for life and for her. Maybe if they hadn't been so young…

The maybes went on and on. She wasn't going to think about what if anymore, she'd stopped doing that years ago. She was fine with how things had turned out. She had to be.

She wasn't used to failure, and it stung that she hadn't been able to make their marriage last, but she hadn't been able to put up with Spike. Not after he'd insisted she give up her own career as the number one tennis player in the world, and spend her time with him on tour. He'd turned into a jealous, possessive man, and in doing so had pushed her so far away… that when he finally came to his senses she was half way across the world.

She wasn't going to even get into all the things he'd done to her. It was in the past and she could get over most of it, if not all of it once they were free of eachother.

"Earth to Buffy," Dawn kicked her under the table.

Buffy's head jerked up. And her eyes glanced off her sister and landed on the woman striding towards them. Flickered to the man trailing after her.

Groaned.

"Dammit," she muttered.  She glanced at Dawn and then to her mother. "Be nice," she told them sternly.

"Wh-"Joyce began to ask.

"Hello there Buffy," the woman paused at the table and gave them all a small tight smile.

Buffy didn't even manage a smile. She nodded and glanced at the man who came to a stop beside the woman.

"Hello Darla. Hey Angel," Buffy said stiffly.

"Hello Buffy, Joyce, Dawn," Angel nodded to them as he ducked his head and shuffled his feet in the uncomfortable silence.

Joyce took a gulp of her wine and regarded Angel through narrowed eyes.

"Angel," she said curtly. "Darla. It was nice seeing you."

It was a clear dismissal.

Darla's face tightened and she glared at Joyce.

"Angel and I were just here for a quick bite before we head off to San Francisco. So I heard about you and Will. You must be humiliated. I mean devastated," Darla drawled out.

Buffy's eye lashes lowered and she let a small smile form.

"Actually I'm looking forward to it. It's about time Spike came back to the game. And if I can help him, well that's just great," she lied through her teeth.

"How are you Buffy? Really?" Angel asked peering at her.

"Well if it isn't the ex," Anya's voice caused Buffy to whirl in her seat and shake her head in disbelief.  Anya strolled forward her long coat tightened against the chilly night air she'd just escaped. She gave them all a smile before her eyes settled on Angel and Darla. "Oh, I'm surprised to see you out and about," she whispered in a hushed tone.

Angel frowned and Darla rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" she asked her tone bored.

"You know… After you're little escapade with that cabaña boy in Spain. Where you were caught having sex in that elevator, and the video came out a few weeks ago? The one where you're um…giving him oral gratification," Anya issued loudly.

Joyce choked on her drink, Dawn laughed out loud and Buffy closed her eyes.

"How dare you-"Darla began angrily lifting her hand. Angel caught it and with an apologetic smile he led his steaming girlfriend away.

"Well that went well," Anya announced as she turned to the table next to them and grinned. "May I borrow this?" she asked as she took the empty chair dragging it to Buffy's table.

"What are you doing here? And did you have to do that?" Buffy hissed her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"What did I do? I was genuinely curious Buffy. I wouldn't be able to show my face if something like that came out. I mean really what was she thinking? Everyone knows Big Brother watches everything we do," Anya groused as she looked around and waved. "It's always better to be nice to them. I don't ever want them to put me in one of their conspiracies."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn demanded looking over at Anya as if she were crazy.

Buffy wasn't quite sure herself.

"Who are you by the way?" Joyce piped up glancing at Anya with raised brows.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Judge Anya Jenkins. I'm the one who ruled on Buffy's divorce case," she told them happily.

Both Dawn and Joyce shot Buffy quick looks. Which she ignored and glared at Anya.

"What are you doing here? I don't think I invited you to sit down with us," she told her coolly.

"Are you friends with Angel still?" Anya asked curiously.

Buffy felt a headache begin to form.

"Yes," she bit out.

"I don't see how that's possible. I could never be friends with my ex's. I mean it. It's weird. I would just look at them and think: _I've had his penis inside me_. Doesn't that seem weird? How can you stan-"

"I like you!" Dawn exclaimed happily watching her mother's jaw fall open and Buffy turn scarlet. "I know what you mean. You can't be friends with men. You're either thinkin' about their penises or they're thinking about-"

"That's enough. We aren't going to talk about that," Joyce managed to get out sharply.

God save me, Buffy thought warily as she rubbed her temples. She didn't need another round of Anya's blunt honesty. And why was she here anyway? If she didn't know any better she'd think Anya was stalking her, Buffy thought. Sending Anya a narrow eyed look she sucked in a deep breath.

"I mean have you watched Dawson's Creek? They've all been with eachother. Either had sex or almost had sex… It's icky and weird. How could Joey go from Pacey to Dawson and back again? And don't get me started on their final season! Joey was like a ping pong ball, bouncing around on anyone who offered," Anya snorted in disgust.

How had the conversation gone from penises to Dawson's Creek?

"She chose Pacey in the end," Buffy found herself saying inanely.

"As she should have," Spike's voice from behind her had her stiffening. What was up with people coming up behind her like that? She wondered angrily. "Dawson was a boring git who yanked off to Spielberg movies," he added with a smirk his hands resting on the back of Buffy's chair.

Buffy was acutely aware of how close he was standing and tried not to let it get to her. Jaw clenched tight and eyes straight ahead she tried to ignore his presence.

"What are you doing here Spike?" Joyce asked coolly. She hated the fact that Buffy was being bombarded, with what her daughter called her greatest failures. First Angel and Darla. And now Spike. Joyce still liked Spike, but once he'd hurt her daughter, her loyalty was with her own blood. She stared at him with cold eyes waiting for a response.

Spike's smirk slipped a little.

"Gotta talk to your eldest Joyce," he muttered.

"Hi Spike. How are you today?" Anya asked cheerfully. "Have you seen Lindsey today?"

He sent her a sharp look, but before he could say anything Dawn spoke up.

"If you've come to get Buffy back it's not worth the effort," she spat out.

Spike slid a glance at Dawn with a small frown. He hadn't known Buffy and Dawn were at odds. But then again he didn't know much about Buffy anymore.

"What do you want to talk about?" Buffy finally demanded turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"About you're boyfriend," Spike gritted out.

"Boyfriend?" Dawn asked curious despite herself.

"What?!" Joyce exclaimed sharply.

Anya enjoyed their reactions immensely.

"You mean Buffy hasn't introduced you all? Well he's a great bloke. Right big and proper I expect. Goes by the name of Gunn," Spike said sarcastically.

Joyce's gaze sought out Buffy's in stunned silence.

"_Gunn?" Joyce breathed. _"Our Gunn? Charles Gunn_?"_

"God Buffy what's with you and guys with names of inanimate objects?" Dawn asked in disgust. "And hey isn't he-"

Anya rushed in then.

"He's really nice. I met him yesterday, Buffy has excellent taste."

Both Joyce and Dawn sent her looks that seemed to say _what planet are you living on_? Buffy has atrocious taste in men.

"What about Gunn?" Buffy asked then and drew all attention to her.

"Well obviously it's not right for you to be seen with him, bein' married and all. You're my wife for the next two months, and I don't want you to see him," Spike told her flatly.

"You don't want me to see him?" Buffy echoed incredulously.

Spike nodded.

"That's right. I'm your husband, and you aren't going to see him anymore. I won't allow it," he added sharply.

Anya grimaced and shook her head. He'd been doing so well until he'd said that, she mused. Stupid man. Didn't he know that would only spur Buffy on?

Buffy shoved back from her chair and startled Spike jumped back and staggered into a near by table.

"You won't allow me?" Buffy asked loudly. "You won't _allow me_ to see Gunn anymore, because you're my husband? Well let me tell you _something Spike! You haven't been my husband for three years, and for you to start acting like it, is ridiculous! This is where we stand; I'm helping you because __she ordered me too." She pointed to Anya. "I don't want anything from you other than a divorce. No orders, no sexual advances. Nothing! Now I'm going home. Back to Florida and you'd better have your sorry ass on the next plane there."_

Turning sharply she took in a deep breath and spoke to her mother.

"I'm going now. Thanks for dinner Mom. Dawn. I'll see you in Florida Anya," with that she grabbed her purse and strode quickly for the door.

Spike blinked in shock.

Some one tapped him on the arm and he turned automatically. 

Met Angel's smirking face.

"I coulda told you that wasn't going to work," Angel told him with a chuckle.

~*~

The pounding wouldn't stop and finally fed up Willow hurried to the door, and peeked through the peep hole frowning when she saw Buffy.

Unlocking the door she stepped aside as Buffy strode in.

"I want a divorce," Buffy said without preamble.

Willow bit her lip and wondered how to answer that.

"You can't have it, not until the two months are up. Remember?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course I remember! I can't escape it," Buffy yelled tossing her coat aside. She began to pace then, trying to work off some of her anger.

"What happened Buffy?" Willow asked softly her face concerned.

"Can't I get a quickie divorce in one of those islands? Like they do on soap operas?  I mean they do it all the time! Can't I just catch a plane there and be rid of Spike?! Can't I Will?" Buffy asked turning desperate eyes to Willow.

Willow walked towards Buffy and settled her arm around her shoulders.

"Well…no you can't. Not only is it not sanctioned by the court, quickie divorces aren't even real. It's fiction, that's why it's on soaps sweetie. What happened? Can you tell me?"

Buffy turned blank eyes to Willow and shook her head.

"I'm going back to Florida," she stated flatly.

Willow frowned.

"But I thought Spike and you had to-"

"I have tournaments to prepare for and I don't live here. I live in Florida. If I'm going to be stuck helping Spike at least it'll be on my territory."

Willow blinked.

"So you're going to Florida? Are you going to tell me what happened?" 

Buffy slowly shook her head.

"It was awful and I _so don't want to relive it," Buffy muttered covering her face with her hands._

"Florida," Willow mumbled feeling slightly bereft. It had been so nice having Buffy here. She didn't get to Florida to see Buffy as much as she liked. And with Buffy's busy schedule she couldn't come to L.A. all of the time either. She would miss Buffy. "You're going back to Florida an-"

"And I'm taking your husband with me," Buffy stated lifting her face to meet her friends shocked gaze.


	5. Deuce

40-Love

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Thanks for the reviews as always. Someone mentioned that this was a male bashing fic and I suppose it could be. But what I've tried to do is reverse the roles of Buffy and Spike. Usually it's Buffy who treats Spike like shit and he stays around because he loves her. But what I'm trying out here is the opposite. Spike's the one with all the hang-ups; he has all these problems he can't let go of. That's not to say Buffy doesn't have her problems, but in this story she was able to recognize them and move on from them. You'll see more of what I'm talking about once I get into some of the flashbacks I've planned. Enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Five-

"You want to take Xander with you?" Willow asked incredulously. She watched Buffy as she grimaced and nodded.

"Yes," Buffy muttered as she looked away from Willow's penetrating gaze. "I want him to come to Florida with me."

"But…" Willow began shaking her head. "Why? Why do you need all these men Buffy?" Willow couldn't understand Buffy's actions.  She knew that if Buffy wanted to she could freeze Spike out and get through this unfazed.

Buffy got up and started to pace once more.

"Listen the more people I have near me the better off I'll be Wills. I just need the added security of knowing there's someone who truly dislikes Spike. And that's Xander. He'll keep me on my toes."

Willow crossed her arms and leaned back.

"For what? Why do you need to be on your…toes? You're acting like you're about ready to fight a war or-"

Buffy whirled to face Willow the look on her face fierce and determined.

"I am Willow. I really, really am! I have to be prepared for this. I mean I'm spending two months with Spike! Two months-and I haven't spent that amount of time with him in years. And you know what happened…" Buffy trailed off her mind drifting briefly.

Any close contact with Spike was never good. It made her all…crazy and stupid. It caused her rational side to go all kaboom! It would be nice if it were just lust, a tragic side effect of their relationship, but she couldn't trust herself around him. Couldn't trust her feelings. Because it was one thing to say she was over him and never see him but this…

Well this was gonna put a whole new spin on things. 

She certainly didn't want to give into temptation.

"Oh! Right I forgot you get all… Well that's a good reason to bring Xan I guess. He won't let Spike within ten feet of you. He'll keep you all want free and unSpiked."

Buffy sent Willow a small smile.

"You're taking Gunn with you too? How's that going to work? He does have a job you know. In fact his wife won't be too pleased with you monopolizing him like this. What's going on with that? And hey is that judge coming?"

Buffy let out a sigh as she retook her seat next to Willow.

"Well Gunn says he can come for about a week at the least. Then he has to get back to his patients. He's got his practice down in Florida too so… I might be able to persuade him to stay a little longer. I think it really worked well. Spike got jealous-"

"I warned you Buffy," Willow interrupted her. "I told you it wouldn't be wise to get Spike all riled up. Make him all Tarzan like. Me Tarzan and you Jane, hear me roar while I kill your lover. I think it was a mistake, remember how you two got started? You were with Riley and what did he do? He chased after you. He doesn't like you being with anyone else but him. He tried to move in on you while you were with Angel too. I don't think he'll just let things be."

Buffy frowned. She really hadn't considered that. She'd only wanted to make Spike feel a little rejected and hurt. She sure as hell hadn't anticipated him going on the prowl with her as the prey.

She paled at the thought.

"You really think that's what's gonna happen?" she breathed in dismay.

Willow shrugged.

"Don't be surprised if it does," she said apologetically.

"Oh, no way in hell! Dammit! There is no way I'm getting back with him. Not when-not when I'm finally over him. I mean it took me three years to stop missing him and stop loving him! I- I need re enforcements. More men. I'll have Giles, Gunn, and Xander. That's not going to be enough. I need… who else can I get?"

Buffy paused to think about this.

Willow glanced at the clock on the far wall and smothered a yawn before she smiled slightly.

"Well let's see who would be willing to do you a favor? There's um…there's Andrew, he's always up for a little fun. He'll love trying to distract Spike."

Buffy shook her head.

"No he's off to Hawaii for some convention they're holding there. Besides Spike's rather uncomfortable with gay men. It makes him nervous. I've got so many men friends, but none who I can think of making a big impression. Who else can I bring to keep me away from Spike?"

The two women spent the rest of the night trying to come up with men who would be a repellent for Spike if he got any thoughts.

~*~

"Don't go laughing in my face like that git," Spike snapped as he followed Angel back to the bar. Angel slipped onto a stool and turned to face Spike.

"I'm sorry," he began contritely. "I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing with you. At your pathetic attempt to tell Buffy what to do. I mean it was hilarious. She doesn't listen to anyone and I don't know why you'd be any different."

Spike glared at Angel, his dislike undisguised.

"Shut up," he grumbled. "I was doin' fine until I told her I wouldn't allow it."

Angel shook his head and rested his elbows on the bar. He let his eyes settle on the bottle of beer the bartender placed in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should continue this conversation with Spike. It wasn't his problem, he reminded himself. Spike was no longer a friend and nothing but a passing annoyance these days.

_Stay out of it_, his inner voice hissed. 

"You're so _fuckin' stupid," Angel found himself spitting out as he turned on his stool to glare at Spike. Watched Spike's face redden in anger. _

Spike took a step forward.

"Stand up and say that to me," Spike growled. He was more than ready to let most of his anger out. Especially if it were on Angel. He hated the bastard with a passion and wouldn't mind pounding on him a bit. He needed to get this restless anger out of his system. Clear his head long enough to decided what he was going to do about Buffy and him.

He conveniently forgot that just earlier today, he'd told himself there was no he and Buffy.

"Listen to me. Boy. I've got about as much like for you as I do gettin' kicked in the nuts. I know Buffy. I know her a lot better than you do. Pushing and shoving at her is not going to get you anywhere. Now I want you to tell me what you're intentions are towards her."

Spike's brows rose to his hairline as he felt shock settle through him. He hadn't figured he'd be having a man to man conversation with Buffy's ex. They'd never been close, at least not after he'd taken Buffy from Angel. Dislike ran far and too deep to over look. He certainly didn't need Angel's advice; after all he hadn't done any better with Buffy himself.

"I don't know," Spike finally mumbled. He slid onto a stool next to Angel. Caught the bartender's eye and ordered a shot of whiskey. 

"You don't know…" Angel mocked. 

They were silent a moment as Spike gulped his drink and tried to discern his thoughts.

"I just want this to be over with," Spike finally admitted defeatedly.

"What was it you said to me and Buffy once?" Angel's voice was deceptively calm as his hand tightened around the bottle of beer in his hand. 

Spike felt his back stiffen, and he tried deliberately to relax, and when he spoke he lied.

"Can't recall every bloody thing I've said to you and that crazy bint," he snapped.

"I think it was about being in love until it killed us. Never being friends, love was in the blood, not the brains etc. Your usual over dramatic bullshit. But in this case you know what?" Angel glared at the side of Spike's face as he kept his face turned away. "I think you were right. I think lovin' Buffy sticks with you, she gets into your blood and you can't get her out. I can say it, can finally admit it. I love her- Sit down," Angel ordered.

Spike was on his feet before he knew it, swinging violently towards Angel his fist raised. His eyes were like blue sparks of fire and his lips curled up in a snarl he forcible reigned himself in. Breathing deeply he clenched his jaw and slowly settled back onto his stool.

"I love Buffy. I'll love her until I die. But I can't- I wouldn't be selfish enough to try anything with her again. To make her go through loving me once more. I left her so she could have a life with someone worthy, someone younger, and have children. When she hooked up with you… I wasn't happy. But I saw what everyone, except you I suppose, saw. She loved you. And…" Angel's voice broke for a moment. He struggled to gather his shaky emotions. "What kills me is that I knew she loved you, more than me. More than she'd_ ever_ loved me."

Spike's snort was incredulous.

"You're the love of her life," Spike stated waspishly. 

"And you're her true love. Her equal, her mate, you two fit perfectly and it's a shame you can't see it. Buffy could. That's why she married you. That's why she stayed with you all these years. She still loves you and if you're smart… Which I don't think you are, you'd do best to make this work for you. She's closed herself off to you but it's still there, and if you let yourself open up you can have another chance."

_They're just words_, Spike thought resentfully. He wasn't gonna listen to Angel tell him how to handle his relationship with _his _wife. He knew what was going on between them. Nothing. They'd do this thing because Anya had ordered it. And then go their separate ways. 

"I've hurt her," Spike found himself saying.

"Do you know why?" Angel asked briskly.

Spike shrugged a shoulder and swallowed the rest of his shot.

"Then this is the time to figure out why. Together. There's a reason you did what you did, and there's a reason why Buffy let herself be pushed away by you."

Spike turned to face Angel and studied the larger man with a puzzled frown. He didn't understand Angel; he mused, and supposed he never would. They'd been friends once and it had never occurred to him that they could be friends again. Or even friendly. Until now…

"Thought you hated me," Spike grudgingly muttered.

Angel took a sip of his beer, set it down and let out a humorless laugh.

"Once maybe. Hate takes too much out of you. I think I hated that Buffy loved you. No I know I hated that. See I knew, always in the back of my mind there was no way it would last between us. There had to be this guy, this man, who would sweep her off her feet and take her from me. I hate that you were that guy."

Angel rose and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket. He tossed a fifty onto the bar and rolled his shoulders.

Spike rose too and for a brief moment considered turning and walking away without a word. Instead he gritted his teeth and lifted his hand.

Angel stared at it as if it were a poisonous snake, poised to strike at any moment. A brief look of distaste flashed across his features before he forced himself to take Spike's hand.

"I appreciate you're…advice," Spike mumbled.

Angel's hand clenched around Spike's hard enough to cause bones to rub against one another.

"Don't think I did it for you. All I've ever wanted for Buffy is for her to be happy. Unfortunately for that to happen you have to be in her life. You get this straightened out and if you hurt her again, I'll hunt you down and kill you," Angel stated coldly as he dropped Spike's hand and strode away.

Maybe not so friendly, Spike mused. They'd never be friends and he wondered why he'd even had that unsettling thought. They couldn't go back in time. Some things couldn't be undone.

Spike dug around his pocket and with a flick of his wrist pulled out a crumpled bill. Tossed it onto the bar and lazily strolled away.

He wasn't certain what he was going to do about Buffy. But he had a feeling that he and Buffy were far from finished. Far from finished.

The bartender collected the half empty beer and shot glass. Let his eyes rest on the bills carelessly tossed. Goggled as he calculated what his tip would be from a $150.

~*~

Buffy let out a soundless sigh as she settled into her seat next to the window. It had taken her a while to get herself together enough to leave Willow's. 

They'd spent most of the night thinking of men and ways to keep Spike as far away as possible. She may not have any intention of being with him, but she'd been known to succumb to his charms on a number of occasions. He got to her like no other man, and she resented the power he had over her.

Power, she assured herself, he no longer had.

She would deal with him as professionally as she could. And if she managed to make him realize just what he was missing then so be it. 

Whether Spike believed it or not he'd started things, started them almost from the day they'd gotten married. Subtle things, small things that she'd tried to over look. He'd been pushing her away and she still couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like she wanted to hurt him. She'd loved him and had only wanted to _be with him._

Rubbing her eyes she settled deeper into her seat.

But he hadn't wanted to be with her, she'd finally figured that out soon enough. Unconsciously he'd made it impossible not to notice the things he did to distance himself from her. Seeing it first hand she'd wondered why she'd been surprised. He was more like her than she'd ever thought. 

But whereas he wanted distance and space she'd been ready and willing to open herself up to him. She'd changed from being that hard, closed off girl, to a woman who could love and be loved.

Whatever Spike's hang ups were they weren't her problem any more, she assured herself. Two months, she thought fiercely. Just two more months and they'd be finished. 

Finished.

And for the life of her Buffy didn't have a clue as to what she would do then.  


	6. Change Over

40-Love

Disclaimer: Joss owns Btvs

A/N: Hi all. Well here's another chapter for those of you still interested. I'm sorry for the delay in any new chapter took so long. Truthfully I was busy with RL stuff and working on my main fic His Slayer. But as I seem to be in a bit of a rut with that story I decided to do something with this story. Enjoy. Skyz.

~*~

Chapter Six-

The past was something people rather liked to forget. Something they didn't think about, something that existed on a different level than the one they were on today. The past was just that. Meant to stay in the past. Mistakes that had been made, decisions that were skewed, loves gone awry. Those things should stay in the past. 

After all it wasn't called the past for nothing.

As it was when ones past came back to haunt them and bite them in their arse, one tended to be a bit tense. With that in mind Giles kept his temper in check as Buffy marched along in stoic silence. She hadn't had much to say as she'd met him at the airport. And in truth he'd been a bit too tired to say anything rational.

So he kept his mouth shut and his thoughts to himself. But it didn't stop him from wondering and often speculating on what was going through his charge's mind. He knew for sure she couldn't be pleased with how things were progressing. He'd had a lengthy discussion with Willow just the other night, where he'd been informed of Buffy's frantic search for men to keep with her as a buffer to Spike.

While he admired her ingenuity he didn't see how that could possibly work. After all Spike was one persistent bastard. Gritting his teeth at the thought of Buffy's husband, he forced himself to relax.

"Do I not garner any form of polite small talk Buffy? I must say I am truly hurt," he said his voice stiff but laced with amusement as he reached out and ran a hand over her shoulder.

Buffy turned to look at him in surprise and chagrined she gave a small shrug.

"Sorry Giles. My mind was miles away. How was the flight? Did you buy the two seats next to yours so you could just spread out and relax, like usual? Have any pretzels? A beer? How are the kids? Olivia? I'm fine by the way. Nothing going on with me. How are you doing?" she asked in a rush. "That enough small talk for you?" she added with a full blown smirk.

Giles smiled in affectionate indulgence as he and Buffy left the terminal and Buffy headed for her car in the thirty minute parking lot.

"Well let's see where to start…" he began lightly. He filled her in on what was going on in his life, the kids, Olivia and how his flight had been uneventful except for the delightful movie Gigli. This almost caused a mass panic and thus was immediately switched to the latest straight to video release from Lorenzo Lamas. 

Over all not all too exciting.

Buffy nodded along as she listened to him answer her facetious questions.

She knew she should have been paying attention to Giles, the man was like a father to her, and she loved him as if he actually were. With a small shake of her head she tried to keep herself focused. But it was a useless task.

She couldn't keep her thoughts off of Spike. And God knew she had been trying, but that damn man had a way of taking over her thoughts and making her think of nothing else. 

It wasn't just the fact that now she had to be around him, be close to him, if that were all she was fairly certain she would have been able to handle it. But no it couldn't be just that could it? she thought with a small twist of her mouth. 

He was her past. Her present. And she really had the most awful feeling that he would be involved somehow in her future. He'd always been there it seemed. On the fringes of her memory, lurking, smirking, and generally making an ass of himself. He brought with him a boat load of feelings and memories that weren't all that bad. It was the later years between them that had turned ugly, and bore no resemblance to what they'd once shared.

She unlocked the doors and popped the trunk so Giles could toss his carry on and suitcase into it. She put the car in gear after checking her mirrors and backed out of the parking space.

The past, she thought grimly, just couldn't stay the past. Not with her anyway. She had only to look at her list of friends, her list of ex's, her sister, and the rest of her life.

Her past was right now at her house eating his way through her cupboards.

Her fingers tightened on the steering wheel and her shoulders tensed. Breathing deeply she tried to relax. To consider all of the other possibilities that were out there as to why this wasn't so bad.

She just couldn't seem to come up with one at the moment.

~*~

Giles called Olivia telling her he'd made it back safely and that after a brief visit to Buffy's he would be on his way home. Placing his cell back into his coat pocket he glanced at Buffy.

She was tense again and it didn't take a genius to know why. She was thinking about Spike once more. This as far as he was concerned was never a good thing. 

With a sigh he pursed his lips and began to broach the subject.

"Well, how are things going? Did you get the house set up for the judge? Has she arrived?" he asked carefully.

Buffy nodded.

"I don't know why she expected to stay with me. You know what she said? She said because I was a multi-millionaire and therefore could afford to keep her up at my house. She is one strange woman. Matter of fact she insisted that Spike stay with me too. Oh the joy," Buffy spat out with cold intensity.

Giles frowned.

"Really? Can she do that?" he asked curiously.

Buffy sent him a scathing look.

He took that to mean yes.

Clearing his throat and resisting the urge to clean his glasses he began again.

"So Spike is staying with you. That's…unexpected. And certainly unpleasant to say the least. Can I expect that you also have Xander and Gunn staying with you as well? I wonder if you'll survive it."

Amused by the thought he laughed aloud.

Buffy shook her head in slight irritation.

"I forgot how much Xander hates Spike. When he found out he threatened to toss himself into traffic just to get away. Then he reconsidered, and with my blessing, said he'd toss Spike instead. It's been like old times. All we need is Angel back to complete it all."

"The dreaded square," Giles's voice was wry as he sent a sidelong look her way.

Buffy couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, yes. Quite harrowing to say the least. I can assure you I never want to go through something like that again. But as long as Xander's in Spike's face, it keeps him out of mine. So bring on the snarkage. But then there's Gunn and he has a way about him…" her voice trailed off as her cell rang. "Get that will you Giles?" she asked as she began to merge with traffic onto the highway.

She indicated her purse with a jerk of her chin.

Giles held up her ridiculously small purse and unzipping it grabbed her cell phone.

He answered with a ready hello.

Only to grimace as Spike's voice came across the line.

"Oi, Rupes glad you could join the party. Welcome home old man. Might I speak with the missus?  There's been a bit of a _thing." _

Giles glanced at Buffy well aware that she could hear Spike's loud voice quite clearly.

"She's driving."

"Reeeaaallly?" Spike drawled out. "That's never stopped her before. In fact she's quite adapt at doing almost _anything_ while driving. I remember this one time we were in Rome for the Italian Open and she-"

Buffy's eyes flickered to Giles ever tightening face and she shouted, "Spike what do you want? Stop grossing Giles out!" Even as she felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks as she thought of the memory Spike's words brought with him. Why did he have to do things like that? She wondered angrily. Why did he have to make her remember and then ruin it all with his irritating mouth?

It was like his mouth wasn't connected to his head most of the times he said anything. 

And if she remembered correctly that time in Italy he hadn't been running his mouth, at least not in an irritating way. 

"Well bloody hell woman! Why don't ya scream a little louder?" Spike yelled.

Giles held the phone from his ear with a tight-lipped grimace.

"Yes why don't you yell a little louder, the both of you? So that my hearing may be lost in both ears. It is only fair," he stated sarcastically.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Just hang up Giles if you don't want to talk to him. I can't cuz I'm driving and I know how you feel about both hands on the wheel at all times," she muttered.

"What is this _thing_, Spike?" Giles asked at length as he stared straight ahead.

"So the missus won't speak to me then? Well more's the pity. Thing is Rupes, while Buffy was away pickin' you up, me and the whelp had a bit of a disagreement. Seems he doesn't fancy being called a nutless buggerin' prat. One thing led to another and…now we're in county lockup."

Giles pondered this for one long moment.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked tightly.

"We're in the pin Giles! The big house! And oh God they've got the most depraved looking beings in here. They look at me like they want to eat me! Get me outta here!"

"I'll have to see what Buffy has to say," was Giles' only response. "Call me back."

"But Giles this was my one phone call--" Spike began in a slight panic.

Giles ended the conversation and snapped Spike's voice off mid sentence.

"So what was that about?" Buffy asked curiously as she switched lanes and headed on the exit ramp.

"Um…" Giles murmured and rubbed a hand over his face. He glanced at Buffy's cell and then shook his head. "Spike and Xander seemed to have found themselves in a bit of trouble. And have found themselves in county lockup."

He glanced at her waiting for her to do something, explode but all she did was scrunch her face up and bite her lip.

He waited patiently for some kind of reaction.

"That's too bad," was Buffy's response as she flicked a glance his way and then curled her lip into a sneer.

"Should have figured something like this was gonna happen. Putting the two of them together was bound to get them both into trouble. Wonder what Willow will say once she finds out about this. What did Spike want?"

Giles knew she was being deliberately obtuse on purpose. Getting irritated he clucked his tongue and glared at her profile.

"He wants you to bail him out. It was his one phone call and it seems his fellow inmates fancy him, in a sexual manner," he snapped through thin lips.

Buffy burst out laughing and shook her head.

"Too bad he got himself into this mess and he can get himself out of it. I'm not going to jail to bail him out. Screw that, he's stuck there until he finds some other way to get out."

Giles couldn't hold back his exasperated sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"He wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you Buffy. Surely you know that. You invited Xander along and you know how he hates Spike. Like oil and water they are."

Buffy sighed, as sure a sign of defeat Giles knew. Glancing at his watch he calculated what time he might be getting home, if they did stop at the jail to bail them out.

Late, was his answer.

"Buffy…"

She knew that tone of voice and cringed inwardly. She was being reprimanded and knew she'd better do as he said or else. She might be an adult but Giles still had the power to bring out her obedience.

Mentally she went over how she was going to get to the jail from where she was and abruptly sighed.

"Got any money on you?" she asked sarcastically.

~*~

Spike was led from his cell by a uniformed officer and back to the entrance of the jail. Since the jailhouse wasn't connected to anything in particular he was put into a waiting SUV. He wondered again how he and Xander had ended up in this little shit of a town. Guess it was one drink too many.

Glancing around curiously he tried to discern some distinguishing signs. Something that would tell him where he was. He'd heard about these country policemen and their archaic ways. But since he wasn't black he didn't think he had too much to worry about. 

Well he was a foreigner and he had a bad attitude. It actually might make one of these good ole boys wanna rip him a new one.

He really wished Giles hadn't hung up on him like he had. After all he knew the old goat didn't care for him but still… Couldn't leave a bloke in jail just out of spite now could he?

He was sure that's what Buffy would do. She wanted to see him rot away and be gone from her life forever.

Scowling at that unpleasant thought he made himself settle down for a ride back to civilization.

With his past this wasn't a new experience by any means, but it had been years since he'd been in jail. Furthermore since his last time locked up, he'd vowed he wouldn't be caught dead there again. 

Unless a certain petite blonde could always bail him out with her cute upturned nose and gorgeous green eyes.

And since he wasn't so sure there was a chance of that happening at the moment, he couldn't help but feel like shit.

He closed his eyes and with thoughts of the past swirling around his brain, he managed to drift off to a restless sleep. 

Remembering all the while.

_Flashback:_

_He thought maybe that he was having visions again, because nothing could compare to the picture before him._

_His coach and friend, one Angel Tierney and that ice bitch Buffy Summers were snogging in the corner. He made a disgusted face and shuddered. He didn't see what the appeal of Buffy was._

_Well, okay he did. He knew her appeal and dammit he wasn't immune to it either. But it wouldn't do to let her or Angel in on it._

_Scowling he shouldered his bag and twisted his way through the throngs of people in the lounge, until he was few feet away from the snogging couple._

_"Didn't anyone ever tell you too much of that and your lips'll fall off," Spike snarked._

_Much to his disgust and envy Angel took his slow sweet time pulling away from Buffy._

_Angel lifted amused brown eyes to his and Buffy blushed under Spike's intense gaze, and moved slightly out of Angel's loose embrace._

_"What do you want Spike?" Angel asked his voice laced with laziness and slight irritation._

_Spike glared at Angel tearing his gaze from Buffy and focusing on Angel._

_"Well mate, figured you'd be too busy to make practice today. Again. So I figured to head you off before you wandered off in your own little world. After all if I don't play, I don't win, and if I don't win then you can't get paid. Come on we've got court C and we've got an hour and a half to practice."_

_Spike slid his gaze back to Buffy who was fidgeting and blushing and making herself all…_

_Spike frowned at her, breaking off that thought._

_"Don't you have something to do too? Like I don't know…maybe practice?! Can't imagine old Rupes is letting you off your leash. 'Less he doesn't know…Perhaps I ought to toddle off and-" he began icily wanting to make her squirm._

_Buffy rolled her eyes and shoved out of the large armchair she'd been sharing with Angel._

_"Shut up Spike. I don't see Dru anywhere. Must mean she's hooked up with one of her boy toys and left you to fend for yourself. Angel," she turned and gave him one of her brilliant smiles, reserved only for people she liked. "Will I see you later?" _

_Spike got the point early on in his pins and needles relationship with Buffy. She didn't consider him a friend and never would. _

_He pissed her off too much._

_"Enough! Spike get your ass to the court, I'll be along in a minute," Angel gritted out._

_Spike shook his head._

_"No thanks. I'm good right here. Can't trust that Summers here won't use her feminine wiles on you to lure you off. Can't trust the likes of her."_

_Shut up, shut up, he told himself. Can't get her to fancy you if all you do is piss her off and talk about her._

_"Seeing as how we've all been given an eyeful of what makes Buffy Summers so…good."_

_Shut up, shut up…_

_Buffy smiled and ran a hand through her hair. She met his eyes and pursed her lips._

_"Don't think I don't see right through you, Spikey. I see the way you look at me."_

_Spike stared at her, pressing his tongue against his teeth and balancing on the balls of his feet. Smirking he took a step closer._

_Leaned in and fairly purred._

_"What way is that?" he asked._

_He watched as Buffy swallowed and looked to be losing her nerve as she continued to stare at him._

_Eyes wide and lips parted, looking for all the world like a ripe peach ready to be plucked. He wanted to wrap his hands in that glorious golden hair, take those velvety lips, and make her beg for him._

_Have her legs wrapped around him, her heady cries in his ears as he took her higher and higher._

_He was sure it showed in his eyes as they bored into hers. He licked his suddenly dry lips and waited for her to speak._

_"Excuse me! I'm standing right here," Angel's loud voice interrupted the moment._

_Spike blinked having completely forgotten that Angel was with them. He could see Buffy was just as affected by this as he was, had blocked out Angel as well._

_Wasn't that interesting?_

_"Spike… Spike…Spike…"_

_~*~_

An insistent hand on his shoulder brought him back from his dream. He lifted his head, and blinked trying to shrug off the lingering images of the snippet of memory he'd been reliving.

"Spike, damn you, get the hell up," Buffy's voice in his ear brought him to his senses. He swung his head around, almost catching Buffy on the chin.

She jerked back at the last minute and glared at him.

"Enjoy your nap?" she asked peevishly as she punched his shoulder.

Disoriented he gave her a grin and rubbed the spot where she'd punched him.

"Buffy…" he whispered. "What are you doing here? I…" he trailed off as Buffy looked at him as if he was crazy and he shook his head again.

Looked around and came completely back to the present and out of the past. He was in the back of the county SUV, in front of the small town he and Xander had found themselves in, municipal building.

"I got your message via Giles. Xander's in the car and you were sleeping like a baby so the police officers decided to let you rest. Anyway I paid your fine; by the way you owe me five hundred dollars. Get up so we can get the hell out of here."

Spike took offense to her tone and frowned

"You didn't have to come and get me," he snapped.

Buffy's face was incredulous as he shoved open the door on the opposite side and stepped out.

Ignoring her he stomped away.

"Excuse me? I didn't have to come get you? Well I'm sorry; I thought perhaps that was why you called me. My mistake. I guess I'll see you…not."

With that said Buffy spun on her heel and stalked off.

Furious she ran her hands over her heated cheeks and told herself she needed to calm down. Getting angry over this was pointless; after all she shouldn't have expected some kind of thanks. 

Spike wasn't like that.

She didn't even glance at him as he fell into step next to her.

"So…does this bring back any memories?" Spike finally broke the tense silence. Couldn't stand the strained silence that had fallen. Never could, but usually after a blow up between them they ended up in bed. It was how they'd started and how they'd ended; only he hadn't been in bed with Buffy.

He felt himself flushing in lingering shame and humiliation. And was glad for the darkness, thankful that it shielded him from Buffy's inquisitive eyes.

A sidelong look at Spike had Buffy rolling her eyes.

"Now you wanna act all nice?" she asked, wondering how she had put up with him for so long before she'd left him. He made it impossible to be civil and actually try and help him out. Him and his iron pride were something he would never lose. Now she knew that and could hardly believe she had thought he could ever change.

Leave it to him to act like nothing had gone on between them. Just pick up as if they were the best of pals. She was getting angrier by the minute.

"'Bout another time you bailed me out? Remember Buffy? We were in Chicago, for the old Twilight tournament. We had that whole look thingy going on the week before in L.A. When I interrupted your snog with Angel. Remember?" Dammit why was he bringing this up with Buffy? He knew he should just shut his mouth and leave the tense silence be.

He wasn't sure why he was pushing this. It wasn't like he wanted to remember and knew Buffy damn well didn't. But that dream/memory had brought it all back to him. The beginning between them.

Buffy stopped and turned fully to stare at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and couldn't disguise the anger that had begun to simmer in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked genuinely confused by this. She couldn't for the life of her understand where he was going with this. Bringing up the past would do them no good.

"I don't know," Spike sighed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He shifted on his feet and tried to still his rampant nervousness.

"Well just leave it alone. We have to get back so Giles can go home and see his family. Hurry up."

Spike didn't move as Buffy started to head off.

"Buffy…" he called softly.

Her back to him she bowed her head and gritted her teeth. _Don't say anything else, she thought dully. He was always pushing things, shoving at her. Making her so confused and angry. Why couldn't he be passive for once?_

"What?" she asked just as softly. She didn't have it in her to argue with him any longer, and wondered if this was a prelude to what the rest of these two months would end up being like.

She had a feeling they'd probably end up being worse.

"Do you ever think about it?"

"About what?" she asked tiredly.

"The past. You. Me. Us."

Buffy began to walk away.

"No," she answered coldly shoving her hands into her coat pockets and hurrying away.

"Liar," his voice carried to her.

And silently she agreed. She was lying, she thought about it. In fact she thought about it entirely too much. What had gone wrong, what had gone right, where it had ended.

She wasn't certain why it made her heart pound and her palms sweaty at the thought of Spike actually thinking about them. 

That he actually took the time to think about what went wrong with them, how and why.

It confused her and touched her all at the same time, and she didn't like it, not one little bit.

Her feelings for Spike were in the past. And that was where they were going to stay as long as she had anything to say about it.


End file.
